


Love In Her Hands

by Heylittleyahtzee (HeyYahtzee)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a small Valentines gift for Carmilla.</p><p>She just isn't sure how Carmilla will react...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Her Hands

Laura knows what day it is the second she wakes up. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes, grin blinding day back into night, and looks very carefully over her shoulder. Carmilla is curled up behind her, nose pressed into Laura's shoulder and her arm tucked snugly around Laura's waist. Laura's heart aches in her chest. This is everything she's ever wanted. Not something perfect. Not something picturesque.

Something real.

Laura wiggles out of Carmilla's grasp and bounces to her desk. Valentine's day comes but once a year and this is the first time Laura has ever had anyone else to celebrate with. Her subsequent paranoia has her peeling Carmilla's gift off the bottom of the desk. It's wrap in a night shirt, the smell of fresh hot glue all too noticeable to a vampire, and sealed in a plastic bag. 

Laura unwraps it with care and carries it back to the bed. She figures Carmilla can stand to wake up early one day out of the year, especially when she went to so much trouble to do the perfect thing for valentines day. Laura knows that Carmilla isn't in to the whole holiday thing and valentines day seems to be an extra special dose of frustration for her. That's why she went with something small and sincere. Carmilla will love it. Hopefully.

Laura considers her options for a moment before climbing over Carmilla's sleeping form to straddle her legs. Carmilla, used to Laura's constant cuddling, adjusts slightly in her sleep to accommodate. Laura leans over her and kisses her cheek softly, nuzzling into Carmilla's neck with a happy sigh.

"Carmilla? Carm... wake up," she whispers into Carmilla's ear. Carmilla frowns and turns away. Laura sighs and snuggles further into Carmilla. 

"Come on, I have something for you! You're gonna love it," Laura prods. Carmilla groans and tries to gently shove Laura away.

"I don't love anything before two, Laura," she grumbles into the pillow. Laura bites her lip and sits back.

"Not even.... me?" she asks. Carmilla snorts and tugs Laura down beside her.

"A fair possibility if you keep this up," she says, eyes still stubbornly closed. Carmilla attempts to pull Laura into her but Laura sits up again. 

"Carm, you're going to squish it!" she hisses. Carmilla sighs and puts her arm over her face.

"Please tell me you didn't wake me up because of some stupid valentines day knick knack. Oh god it's not alive is it?"

"Ugh this will take five seconds would you please just open your eyes!" Laura groans. Carmilla tries to reach out again but is instantly swatted away.

"Opening my eyes is definitely against the vampire creed, cupcake. Better luck next time," she says, rolling over and curling back into the blankets.

"Carmilla, please! I've been waiting days for this!" Laura begs exasperatedly. 

"How 21st century of you. Can I please go back to sleep? It will still be valentines day when I wake up in a few hours, regrettably enough," Carmilla sighs. Laura scrunches her nose irritably.

"You're already awake, Carmilla!" 

Carmilla mutters "fuck" under her breath and stretches slowly. Laura smiles and resumes her position on top of Carmilla, this time straddling her thighs. Carmilla opens her eyes and stares up at Laura, taking her sweet time to sit up and run her fingers through her hair.

"Oh stop it," Laura laughs, thrusting her present into Carmilla's hands. Carmilla smirks and examines what has been rudely shoved at her with the highest expectations she can muster. The look of boredom falls from her face, replaced by surprise and then disbelief.

"You made this," she murmurs. The card is black with tiny swirls of silver glitter and a picture of an anatomically-correct heart pasted on the front. Carmilla flips it open gently and reads the message inside. 

"To the brightest star in the sky, I love you." Laura had actually made her something. Carmilla reads the words over and over again, frozen in place as it sinks in. God, what had she ever done to deserve someone as sentimental and idealistic as Laura?

Laura fidgets on Carmilla's lap, anxious to hear Carmilla's thoughts on the card. She'd spent hours trying to get it just right. Not overly flashy, simple, and okay it's a little sappy but it's not like Carmilla is going to express any feelings and a card is a lot easier than saying it out loud right?

"It's okay if you didn't get me anything. I mean, there's no reason I would expect you to and it's not like I don't know how you feel about me so..." Laura rambles. Carmilla smiles and sets the card very gently on the shelf behind her. She winds one arm around Laura's waist and cups her face with the other. 

"I didn't make any weird dinner reservations either," Laura mumbles, "I figured you'd want to stay in so we didn't have to witness any of the totally gross traditions other people are participating in." Carmilla laughs and brushes her lips against Laura's.

"No one's ever made me anything before," she whispers. Laura's eyes flutter shut, a grin sweeping over her face as Carmilla brushes their noses together. She leans forward the last few centimeters and presses their mouths together. Carmilla tightens her grip, hand moving from Laura's cheek to thread through her hair. Laura drags her hands up Carmilla's chest and wraps her arms around Carmilla's neck. 

Laura doesn't think she'll ever get tired of being in Carmilla's arms. No matter what happens, she always feels safe. She can feel Carmilla's ribs on her stomach when she breathes, Carmilla's hands on her back and in her hair. Carmilla is everywhere and yet Laura has room to breath, to take Carmilla into her own arms and hold her with all the love coursing through her veins. The perfect amount of protectiveness, really. 

Carmilla melts at the way Laura's body heat soaks into her skin. No matter how many times Laura touches her, Carmilla always feels the soft warmth like a comfort. It was never new or profound or burning. No, Laura always felt like an old friend, like an inevitability of calm in the chaotic and ever changing world made even more tumultuous by a life that never ends. Ironic, considering her close relation to the energizer bunny. 

And now Carmilla has a token of affection crafted from Laura's own hands. 

Carmilla lifts her hips and tips Laura onto the bed, tugging her under the covers once again. As much as she loves kissing Laura, she'd only gotten to sleep at five. Several more hours of sleep were the bare minimum of what she required. Laura giggles and snuggles into Carmilla's side. She's happy to keep the bed warm until Carmilla falls asleep again. Carmilla closes her eyes and kisses the crown of Laura's head in a silent goodnight.

"I must be very lucky, to be so adored by the sun," she murmurs. Laura bites her lip and holds on just a little bit tighter. 

Something real never felt so good.


End file.
